


Not a Pretty Girl

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not a pretty girl/<br/>I don't want to be a pretty girl/<br/>No, I want to be more than a pretty girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for torch

 

 

_I am not a pretty girl/ I don't want to be a pretty girl/ No, I want to be more than a pretty girl_

(Ani DiFranco, "Not a Pretty Girl") . . .

Penelope has never been the prettiest or the most popular girl. She was always the smartest, the most sarcastic; but that never helped. And though she hated the cheerleaders with their perfect figures and perfect smiles and perfect hair, she envied them all the same.

So she doesn't take Morgan's flirtation seriously, because she's not a pretty girl and she thinks he sees her as one of the guys, a good friend and nothing more. Because Derek Morgan is a good-looking guy and in Penelope's experience, good-looking guys go for pretty girls.

The kiss, then, is a very pleasant surprise. 

 


End file.
